This disclosure relates generally to rescue hoists. More particularly, this disclosure relates to maintenance of rescue hoists.
Rescue hoists deploy and retrieve a cable from a cable drum to hoist persons or cargo. A motor and gear train cause the cable drum to rotate and to thus deploy or retrieve the cable. Various maintenance tasks are required when certain maintenance parameters are met. The maintenance parameters can trigger maintenance tasks based on operating parameters, such as after a certain number of operations, and/or based on temporal parameters, such as after a certain number of operating hours or after the passage of a triggering time interval. Users, such as operators and technicians, must reference a maintenance manual to determine the maintenance parameters and to complete the maintenance tasks. The users must manually track the hoist parameters, which can be time-consuming, be unreliable, and lead to confusion regarding the maintenance tasks.